


Precious Things Are Hard To Obtain

by gurajiorasu



Series: Twelve Fics For Ohmiya SK's Twelfth Anniversary [11]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can’t we just stay like this?” Nino finally opened his mouth to talk, “I’m with you, you’re with me. No need to make anything complicated.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Things Are Hard To Obtain

“So, what’s your answer?” Ohno asked back then, when they just discovered how they really wanted each other so much.

Nino, who was straddling Ohno’s lap, circled Ohno’s neck with his arms and continued mashing his lips on Ohno’s.

“Nino-,” Ohno tried to break the kiss.

Nino didn’t let Ohno get away from him. He didn’t want to put an end to the blissful moment. Not just because it felt so good, but also because he couldn’t give Ohno the answer that he knew they both wanted.

Ohno seemed to surrender. He cupped Nino’s cheeks and answered the kiss eagerly.  
He explored Nino’s mouth with his tongue, sucking Nino’s lips every once in a while for a change. His hands traveled down to Nino’s sides, extracting soft moans from the younger’s throat.

When Ohno rolled them over until Nino was lied on his back and Ohno was hovering on top of him, Nino thought he had already escaped from the forbidden subject. But apparently, he had not.

Once Ohno weaved their fingers together and pinned Nino down to the bed, he broke the kiss and looked straight to Nino’s eyes, “Do you want to be with me or not? Answer or we’re not continuing this.”

Nino tried to kiss Ohno again but he was helpless under the older man.

“Nino,” Ohno warned, “Answer me, Nino.”

Ohno’s gaze was too piercing and full of love at the same time that Nino had to turn his head to the side and look away.

“Nino,” Ohno called.

“Can’t we just stay like this?” Nino finally opened his mouth to talk, “I’m with you, you’re with me. No need to make anything complicated.”

Ohno grabbed Nino’s chin and forced Nino to face him, “What’s the matter? Are you worried about the old man Kitagawa?”

“No,” Nino gave immediate answer.

“Then? You don’t love me?”

“No!” Nino looked like he was offended. After a second, his eyes avoided Ohno’s again, “It’s just.. Not everyone could accept this so easily, Oh chan.”

Ohno furrowed his brows. He worked his brain hard, searching for someone who had the probability of opposing their relationship _and_ was significant enough for Nino.

It was not hard, actually. Nino didn’t have that many people that he cared of in the first place.

“Your mom?” Ohno asked, “It’s your mom, right? You’re afraid that your mom won’t accept this.”

Nino didn’t answer. He just averted his gaze further away. Then, he felt Ohno’s long breath on his skin and a soft peck on his lips.

Ohno moved to stand up, “Alright, then.”

Nino felt a hole in his heart. Ohno was taking his shirt, preparing to leave. Probably it was finally the end for both of them and Nino wasn’t ready for that.

“Where are you going?” Nino sat up. He was alerted.

“Your mom,” Ohno answered lightly. He smoothed his shirt and took out his best jacket.

“My-,” Nino needed time to digest the information and when he finally digested everything, he felt horror, “No, Oh chan. We don’t know how she would react. You might get slapped or kicked or-”

Ohno shut Nino with another sweet round of kiss, “It will be okay.”

“She might forbid us from seeing each other again,” Nino spelled out his fear. Even though he was a grown up man that could make his own decision, he loved his mother too much to disobey her.

Ohno brushed Nino’s cheek, “It will be okay.”

“But-,” Nino pulled Ohno’s sleeves as if Ohno would disappear if he let go, “But I don’t want us to end.”

Ohno chuckled and took Nino to his embrace, “I don’t want it too,” he combed Nino’s hair with his fingers, “That’s why I want to go to your mother. I want to ask for her blessing. If she slaps me or kicks me out, then it’s alright, I’ll come knocking on her door again. If she won’t approve us, I will make her. I will transform into a man who is worthy to have her son.”

Nino looked up to Ohno, still couldn’t comprehend Ohno’s way of thinking.  
“Why?” he asked, “We could just stay like this and everything would be easier.”

“Because I love you,” Ohno said and kissed Nino’s tip of the nose, “I don’t want to be the man who comes to your bed at night and leaves in the morning. I want to have you properly; taking all the responsibilities that comes with it and tackling the hurdles together with you. I don’t want it to be easy, because precious things are meant to be hard to obtain.”

Nino felt this certain warm feelings that he swore only Ohno could make him feel. It pooled into a lump in his throat, making him hard to breathe. It made him felt like he was about to burst to tears, and he never really understood how because he was never a man who cried easily.

Ohno smiled. He stood up properly again and stretched his arm towards Nino, “So, are you going with me or not? Either way, I will still be going. You’re too precious to give up on without fighting.”

Nino took Ohno’s hand and he knew he finally found someone that would never take him for granted.


End file.
